daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Husky
Okibi *Quick and light on your feet; graceful in action *Can work on a light load at a moderate speed for long periods; *capable of great endurance *Masculine but not rude or uncouth (male husky) *Feminine but without weakness (female husky) *Nomadic; like to wander *Don't do more than what is necessary *Expression is keen but friendly - interested and even mischievous *Proud, but not annoyingly so *Never harsh *Clean-cut in appearance; not messy *Get bored easily if left without a source of amusement *Wonderfully friendly disposition; gentle, but also alert and outgoing *Not possessive of people or items; not protective by nature *Not overly suspicious of strangers, nor are you aggressive towards anyone *Reserved yet dignified around groups *Love companionship or being part of a team, becoming depressed or *even destructive without it *Not particularly hyper, but cannot be left for long boring periods alone *Participate in recreational and friendly competition *Extremely intelligent, but this does not mean you are obedient; know *how to get your own way and teach others to accept it *Hard to resist with your joyful demeanor, exuberance, striking *appearance, and incredibly beautiful smile *Your intelligence and eager nature make you an agreeable companion *and (sometimes) a willing worker *Of medium size *There is little or nothing "obscure" about you; you're a familiar sight and a very straight-forward person *Very healthy; sturdy *Unlikely to have a neat and tidy living area *Sweet, cheerful, and calm member of the family; good with children *Admittedly, it can be a challenging commitment to live with you - *though there's usually a logical explanation for your outlandish *behaviors *May not look it at first, but have proved yourself to be exceptional *A kid at heart, you are clever, sociable, and loving, easy-going and docile *Enjoy hiking, walking, jogging, and just about any other activity *A clown that keeps peers laughing all the time *Not so light and fragile as to suggest a timid spirit *Attractive with a natural look *Like everyone; treat people as equals *Tendency to give in to urges *You process information best when lessons are short and upbeat; lots *of play and silliness helps *Hate repetition *Don't yell much, but are very vocal *Whine over little things; your friends shouldn't be the type that are *shy or easily embarrassed in public (XD) *Bond easily and tightly to your friends and family, but are not *slavish in your affections *Happy to obey, but always on your own terms; probably won't comply if *you can't see the point of what's being asked *Not a fussy eater *Opposite of civilized *Honest; your body language and voice can be taken at face value, *because you say what you mean *Gregarious *A good traveler, since new surroundings don't upset you *Forgiving *Don't have "one special person," which may be seen as a lack of loyalty *Independent and strong-willed Lumi *Gentle Temperament *Very active and energetic. *Extremely affectionate; you love people in general *Curious; you like to explore the world around you and like to know everything about everyone *Very gentle, even more so with children. *Driven; if you have a set goal in mind you’ll do anything to get there *Definitely not subservient; you don’t go out of your way to please anyone. *Strong will and stubborn nature. *You may learn slower than others because you just don’t feel like learning until you can see the greater reason in learning what you’re being asked to. *Your stubbornness calls for the patience of those around you. *Directionally challenged. *You love the sound of your own voice. You'll sing if given the oppurtunity and you'll protest loudly if being forced into something you don't want to do. *You're friends shouldn't be shy or embarrassed in public if you're around; it just doesn't work for you. *You get easily bored with routines and you'll start to slack off if things aren't spiced up every once in a while. *You have no problem sitting still...unless there is something more interesting near by. *You like to wander and explore and you probably wouldn't be surprised if you never settled down when you got older because you can't be content with one place for too long. *You like to 'scavenge' in the kitchen and shouldn't be left unsupervised in there. *Not a high-maintenance individual. *You're talents were quickly recognized. *Naturally fastidiously clean. *You'll show affection but you aren't a clingy individual. *Very intelligent and extremely opportunistic. *You have no fear or suspicion of strangers; you just love people and are probably pretty popular. Category:Author:Okibi Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive